


better believe it's true

by asofthaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hanamaki is there for a second, second button, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a sucker for unnecessary, romantic traditions, and Iwaizumi might be, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better believe it's true

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me, I just want more fluffy Iwaoi in the world, and maybe insecure Oikawa in the mix

March reminded Oikawa of beaches, which was kind of dumb since it was still too cold for beaches in March. It was _always_ too cold for beaches in March, and Oikawa knew that was exactly why Iwaizumi liked beaches in March. Nobody was ever at the beach in March, so they could be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted, and even though Oikawa complained about trekking to the beach when the water was too cold to get in, he couldn't help but get excited once spring got closer.

This year, though, March meant graduation ceremonies and Oikawa was significantly less excited about that.

"Iwa-chan, do we have to stay?" Oikawa whined while Iwaizumi adjusted his tie. The second worst thing about this March was that Oikawa was expected to sit through an hour-long ceremony without talking to Iwaizumi _once._

"You can try and explain to your mom why you weren't there if you want," Iwaizumi said, frowning. He had messed up his tie again, and Oikawa moved to do it for him because he wouldn't stand having his boyfriend look like a mess on their graduation day.

"I think she'd be fine as long as she saw at least one of us," Oikawa said in a sunny voice, smoothing down Iwaizumi's collar just so he could rest his fingers at his neck. "As long as she saw you, she'd just assume I was there, too."

Iwaizumi's lips twisted up into one of the smirks that always made Oikawa want to nip at his neck. "And what would you do, skipping the ceremony by yourself?"

Oikawa pursed his lips, not willing to let him know that Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi knew he'd probably just sulk in a corner.

"I'd talk to the girls, obviously," Oikawa said airily. There were always girls to talk to when he was alone. It was like he had his own gravitational force specific to females.

"Entertain half a dozen love confessions, you mean."

"There would probably be some requests for my second button, too." Oikawa grinned; none of them would be getting the button, because Oikawa had a plan that involved giving Iwaizumi his button and receiving his in return, even if Oikawa had to pluck it out himself.

It wasn’t a particularly _romantic_ plan, but Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly romantic to begin with.

Iwaizumi snorted. "Does it ever occur to you to stop them before they start?"

"I couldn't do that to them!" Oikawa said, "They at least deserve the chance."

"For you to tell them you're not interested?" Iwaizumi asked disinterestedly even though Oikawa was at least seventy percent sure that Iwaizumi took immense satisfaction in the knowledge that Oikawa always told the girls no.

"It gives them closure," Oikawa said promptly.

"You just like the attention.”

"It's more than that, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said wisely, shaking a finger in Iwaizumi's direction, "It takes a lot of courage to confess to someone! It would be heartless of me to ignore all of them. Just because _you've_ never been confessed to—"

"You know damn well that's not true."

"—doesn't mean you can't appreciate that, right?" Oikawa continued, lacing their free hands together with a grin.

"You're not that considerate," Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa close with a short tug.

"I am the _most_ considerate," Oikawa replied, scanning the area before pressing their heads together and risking a quick kiss. His arms wrapped loosely around Iwaizumi's frame while the other boy grumbled under his breath about how Oikawa was an idiot, probably.

They stood in silence for a while longer, holding each other until Iwaizumi said, reluctantly, "We have to go before someone goes looking for us."

"Bleh," Oikawa said. He didn't want to go to the ceremony in the first place. "Can't we just go ahead to the beach now?"

"Your mom would kill the both of us, then."

"What's it called when a mom kills her kid?"

"Inevitable, if it's you."

“ _Rude_ ,” Oikawa huffed, bumping their noses together, and eliciting a laugh from Iwaizumi. “What would you do without me?”

“Well, in this scenario, I’m also dead, so it doesn’t matter.”

Hanamaki’s voice came to them then, saying, “The ceremony’s starting soon, you know?” and not even blinking at how Oikawa and Iwaizumi were pressed up against each other. It was funny, how he and Matsukawa had gotten so used to it over the past three years that it didn’t even register on their faces anymore.

“We’re coming,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa hummed a little as they separated, his fingers brushing lightly against Iwaizumi’s knuckles.

Iwaizumi looked back at him, his head tilted inquisitively.

“You’d miss me,” Oikawa said, mostly a statement because even though he knew that Iwaizumi loved him, he was also sometimes in disbelief of this fact.

Sometimes, he had trouble believing that this was really _real_ , and, sometimes, Oikawa felt like he was maybe too happy about all of this. A grumpy, significantly less charming person than him shouldn't be capable of making Oikawa's heart swell far past what he thought was possible.

A grumpy, significantly less charming person than him shouldn't continually want to be with him, and sometimes, sometimes Oikawa wondered if Iwaizumi would still be with him, later, when they weren’t held together by school and practice and houses a few blocks away.

And as if Iwaizumi knew what was going through Oikawa’s mind, his hand slipped briefly into Oikawa’s, squeezing once. “I would.”

His hand slipped away a moment later, but Oikawa could still feel its heat on his palm, feel it run up into his cheeks and color the skin there.

Something about this being their graduation, about how quickly things were changing, made the words feel strangely _hefty_. It made Oikawa’s throat compress and his lips tremble, so he warded off the potential emotion—one that could just as easily be laughter as it could be tears—with one of his star-bright grins, and a cheery, “How _sweet_ , Iwa-chan!”

“Come on,” Iwaizumi said, tugging hard on Oikawa’s ear.

“Hurry up,” Hanamaki called at the same time, “We’ve gotta line up.”

“Coming, Makki!” Oikawa sing-songed, feeling the kind of grin he knew wouldn’t go away settle onto his lips.

 

They lost each other at some point after the ceremony ended, Oikawa accosted by a flurry of girls, and Iwaizumi dragged away by Hanamaki and Matsukawa for one final arm-wrestling match.

Oikawa didn't particularly mind, though. It wasn't as if Iwaizumi was wrong about him liking attention.

Quickly, though, he grew to resent that attention for might well have been the first time in living memory when he realized that the girls asking for his second button were scary persistent. As in wouldn't take no for an answer persistent, wanted to know who he was giving it to persistent.

Oikawa was getting tired of having to smile and say, "It's a secret" in his most charming voice.

But he knew that Iwaizumi might actually hate him—or at the very least, not let him sleep in the same bed as him for a few days—if he were to divulge that particular secret without his permission. So Oikawa stuck to grinning his way out of situations and doing his best to appear like he wasn’t running away from the girls.

It wasn't until his third escape—this time into the gym because he hadn’t given the key back yet—that it occurred to him that to get less requests for his second button, he just had to get rid of his second button. He stowed it in his pocket with a happy smile, sure that even if Iwaizumi hated these traditions, he'd still accept the button with his usual amount of grace.

Which was to say none, but Oikawa found it endearing nonetheless.

He poked his head out of the gym after what he judged to be an adequate amount of time, letting out a relieved breath when all he saw where scattered trees and grass and asphalt. Oikawa rubbed absently at the space where the button was supposed to be while he locked the gym back up, thinking that he should find Iwaizumi now, because he was maybe kind of starting to miss him even though they'd only been separated for a few hours at the most.

"Weren’t you supposed to return that key already?”

"Iwa-chan!" he said, turning sharply. Iwaizumi was just behind him, his arms crossed across his chest and sleeves rolled up how he always did when he was arm-wrestling. And it was unfair of him, really, given the way the sun hit off of him like it was _meant_ to, like the light only existed to highlight the structure of his face and the slight smile on his lips.

Iwaizumi couldn't _blame_ Oikawa for kissing him then, not when he reminded Oikawa of falling sunlight on saltwater waves.

"We're in public, you know," Iwaizumi said, pulling back just enough to make his point but still be within the confines of Oikawa’s arms.

Oikawa was ready to make a smartass comment about how Iwaizumi was basically an exhibitionist anyways, when he noticed that the second button was missing from Iwaizumi's shirt.

"Did some girl ask for your button out of pity, Iwa-chan?" he asked blithely. He knew Iwaizumi didn't put much thought into stuff like this, but he couldn't have been so crass as to give that second button to _anyone_?

Iwaizumi's hand connected with the back of his head, but before Oikawa could complain about the pain—which was minimal—or the damage to his hair—which was far more significant—Iwaizumi said, "Hold out your hand, moron."

Oikawa's smile took on a bubbly edge. "I thought you said that these traditions were stupid," he said. He took a step back and put out his hand obligingly.

"They are," Iwa-chan said bluntly, "They're incredibly stupid, but you would probably cut it out of my shirt yourself if I didn't give it to you."

His smile widened. "So are you just giving me this because otherwise I'd bully it out of you, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi was quiet, his hand warm as he placed the little button in Oikawa's hand. Its slight weight shouldn't have made him as happy as it did.

The chaste kiss Iwaizumi surprised him with also shouldn’t have made him feel like his insides were crowding warmly together, but, _should_ s and _shouldn’t_ s never really lined up where Iwaizumi was concerned.

"It's not like there's anyone else I'd give it to," Iwaizumi said matter-of-factly, letting his hand slip out of Oikawa's.

Oikawa stood with his hand still outstretched and the button hot in the middle of his palm. The emotion he’d felt earlier came back, the one that reminded him that things were _changing_ in a big way and there was nothing he could do about it. That thought alone was dizzyingly terrifying—things were shifting into something he couldn’t predict, into something even his sharp eyes couldn’t catch. He didn’t know what was going to happen, and Oikawa hated not knowing things.

But he knew that Iwaizumi would always be there, and that way also terrifying, in a breathlessly amazing way.

His mouth twitched up into a grin, and he was immensely glad that Iwaizumi had started walking already because there was no way to hide how his breath was hitching or the burn just behind his eyes.

But Iwaizumi noticed that he wasn't walking with him because _of course he did_ , and sent a curious look back at him. It transformed quickly into confusion and then even quicker into embarrassment.

"Wh—"

"You're not allowed to be cooler than me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, sniffing past the lump in his throat and throwing his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

"You're a moron," Iwaizumi said after a moment, tucking his face into the side of Oikawa's neck and winding his arms tight around Oikawa's waist.

"No, you are," Oikawa said, feeling childish in the best way. He buried his face in Iwaizumi's hair, feeling tears squeeze out of the corner of his eyes.

"I can't believe you're getting snot in my hair," Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa made sure to press his face even harder into Iwaizumi's hair, laughing at the disgruntled noise he made.

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa shivered at how his breath touched his skin.

"Hm?" Oikawa hoped he wasn't about to tell him that someone was coming and they should probably move away from each other.

"I love you," Iwaizumi said.

God, he was so _unfair_ sometimes.

"I love you, too," Oikawa mumbled, adjusting so his lips were at Iwaizumi's ear, "Even if you are less charming than me."

Iwaizumi snorted, "Well, we're done here, then."

Oikawa laughed, tightening his grip even though Iwaizumi didn't move.

"We don't have to go yet, do we?"

"Your mom sent me to find you, so yeah, we kinda do." This time Iwaizumi did detach himself from Oikawa's arms. “And Hanamaki and Matsukawa wanted to see if you escaped the swarm of girls unscathed.”

Oikawa grinned, about to follow Iwaizumi back towards where the reception was being held when he remembered the button in his pocket.

"Ah, wait, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, wondering if there was any way to make Iwaizumi feel the way Oikawa felt when he'd gotten his button.

Probably not. Iwaizumi was emotionless that way.

"Hm?" Iwaizumi asked, pausing to look back at him. 

"I have something to give you," he said quickly, before the butterflies in his stomach moved into his hands.

Iwaizumi huffed in a way Oikawa was certain was far more affectionate than he'd meant it to be.

"So you didn't just hand the button to the first girl that asked," Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa felt a grin stretch across his face.

"My, my," he said teasingly, "Were you _worried_ , Iwa-chan?"

It was always a surprise to know that Iwaizumi was still sensitive about the fact that Oikawa had girls confessing to him all the time.

"Never," Iwaizumi said roughly, and Oikawa felt a rush of affection completely at odds with the word.

"Right, of course n—"

"Oikawa-san!" someone called, interrupting him.

A huddle of girls had spotted them and for once Oikawa felt intense irritation at the sight of them. He shoved his hand back in his pocket and stepped closer to Iwaizumi.

"Yes?" he asked cheerily, as if they hadn't just ruined a huge romantic gesture that he'd been waiting for for months.

One of the girls moved forward breathlessly, her hands trembling in front of her.

"Oikawa-san, I was wondering, if you hadn't already given your second button away—"

Oikawa kind of wanted to scream, and maybe point at the spot at his chest that spoke to the fact that this was no longer a question up for debate.

"I already gave it away," Oikawa said instead, in his most apologetic voice with his most winning smile. It didn't betray his irritation at the fact that he still hadn’t given the button to Iwaizumi.

So much for his plan.

"To who?" the girl asked, her voice tinged with jealousy.

Oikawa was sure it was his irritation that made him say the truth.

"I gave it to Iwa-chan, of course!" Oikawa said, slinging an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder, who made a noise of surprise. He hoped, belatedly, that Iwaizumi wouldn’t hate him.

"Oikawa-kun," one of the girls whined, "Be serious!"

Oikawa blinked rapidly, the smile slipping off of his face. His voice came out rougher than he'd meant it to be. "I _am_ being serious. The person closest to my heart is Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi planted his palm in Oikawa's face, effectively cutting off any further statements Oikawa might have made.

"Iwa—" Oikawa started, already planning the potential apology he'd have to make if Iwaizumi was actually mad.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi said and for a moment Oikawa thought he was talking to him, but then he realized that Iwaizumi was talking to the girls. He grumbled under Iwaizumi's palm. "He doesn’t seem it, but he’s actually serious."

Oikawa stopped grumbling. It felt like everything but his ears and heart had stopped working, actually.

"Eh?" came from one of the girls, and then, collectively, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi said, dropping his hand from Oikawa's face. Oikawa grinned, kind of wanting to press Iwaizumi between himself and the nearest available surface, but settling for resting a proprietary hand on his waist.

There was a beat of silence before someone said, "Oh my god."

The next few minutes were filled with confusion, laughter from Oikawa, and irritated sighs from Iwaizumi. The girls left in a hurry, red-faced and eyes bright with gossip.

Oikawa didn't even realize his grin was anything but normal until Iwaizumi pointed it out.

"You look ridiculous," he said, but he was red-faced and smiling, too. Their hands tangled together.

"I'm _happy_ ," Oikawa said, swinging their arms wide, only stopping when Iwaizumi tugged sharply, "I never thought Iwa-chan would do that!"

"It's not like they can do anything about it now," Iwa-chan said, "And it's mean to let them keep pining after you."

"But I told them I gave you my button! They didn't believe me!"

"Nobody would believe you when you say it like that," Iwa-chan said flatly.

Oikawa pouted. "That was one hundred percent from my heart, Iwa-chan."

A grin pulled at the edge of Iwaizumi’s mouth. "Even when you're serious, you sound insincere." He didn't sound mad about it.

Oikawa leaned into his side, feeling his gut flutter even though he should be well beyond butterflies at this point. "You always know when I'm serious, though."

"I'd better, after how long I've known you."

They stood like that, quiet and content, until Iwaizumi sighed and said, "Are you going to give me that button now or what?"

Oikawa's grin widened. "I thought you said this was stupid," he said, tracing the lines running along Iwaizumi's palm.

Iwaizumi scowled. "Just give me the fucking button, Oikawa."

Oikawa kind of wanted to keep teasing him, but he also kind of wanted to kiss him and extended teasing would nix that desire. So he pulled the button out of his pocket with a flourish, humming a little to give it that ceremonial feel.

Grinning and slightly self-conscious, he pressed the button into Iwaizumi's hand and curled his fingers around it. "Take care of me from now on, too, okay?" he said, letting his hand linger.

And even though he was sure Iwaizumi would deny it if he ever retold the story, Oikawa couldn't mistake the words that fell out of Iwaizumi's mouth a moment before he leaned up to kiss him: "You, too."

**Author's Note:**

>  _You better believe it's true, you know I do, I do..._  
>  Title taken from True Romance by Motion City Soundtrack
> 
> I am 100% convinced that Oikawa absolutely loves traditions like this and nothing anyone says can stop me from believing it
> 
> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!! Let me know if you spot any mistakes, since I skim edited this one haha Thanks for reading :)


End file.
